A Stretch of Mortal Time
by mryddinwilt
Summary: During a fight with the Snow Queen, Emma finds herself back in the Enchanted Forest, alone and unsure how to return. But all isn't as it seems...Vague description in order not to spoil some suspense! Title from the song "Written in the Stars" from Aida. A 3-shot. Now complete.
1. Fail To Understand

The world is nothing but swirling blue and a raging wind. And then it's not. Emma feels the cobblestones beneath her first, the wet cold seeping through her clothes. Then she smells the salty tang of the ocean followed quickly by the shouts of sailors and the calls of fishmongers. With a groan she opens her eyes and discovers herself in a side alley in what she assumes is a town. It dawns on her that she has, once again, taken a portal to a strange land.

"Really?" she mutters as she sits up. She wonders where she is but her instinct tells her it's the Enchanted Forest. Something about the light and the weight of the air and the way her magic thrums stronger and brighter than in Storybrooke. Emma closes her eyes and thinks of her home, of her family, of Kililan, and Elsa and the Snow Queen's jeering face.

She had only wanted to smash the mirror. To stop the Ice Bitch from enacting the spell of shattered sight. Her gun had done nothing and so, with Elsa and Killian keeping the Dairy Queen distracted, Emma had run at the mirror, intending to shatter it with her hands, but instead the mirror had trapped her. The surface not solid at all but some strange, thick, liquid-like substance. It had wrapped around her hands and pulled her in even as she struggled to resist. She heard Killian's voice shout "Emma!" and then there was nothing but cold and swirling blue.

Emma tries not to dwell on the how or why of her situation and instead focuses on how to fix it. She stands, brushing her hands on her jeans, and walks to the edge of the alley to peer down the street.

There is a fair amount of people hurrying about their day. Their clothing consistent with her experience in the Enchanted Forest. It definitely wasn't Kansas. No one seems to notice her and she catches snatches of conversation as people rush past.

"Must get this home to the missus…."

"I told him I would pay half that…."

"They say that with the Ogre War over the people turned on the Duke…"

"Hurry up or the Captain will be angry…"

Emma steps back into the alleyway and considers her clothing. She is wearing her usual leather jacket with tank top and jeans. There is no way she won't stand out walking around. Her mind conjures images of Killian lecturing her on Enchanted Forest fashion. A soft smile steals across her face even as she feels a pang of loneliness. She wishes he was here, to share in this adventure, to encourage her and make her smile. Emma allows her self pity to overwhelm her for a few minutes. Then she shoves the feelings aside, takes a deep breath, and steps on to the street.

Emma wanders for over an hour, her feet eventually leading her down to the docks. She has received a few strange looks but not as many as she expected. But then her wandering had given Emma the impression this wasn't the most wholesome of towns. Rough looking men, and scantily clad women were in abundance and none seemed to understand the concept of PDA. There seemed to be more taverns than houses and as she got closer to the water she was positive that every ship in port was a pirate ship. She wondered if she had wandered into the Enchanted Forest version of Tortuga.

She walked along the pier at a bit of a loss on how to proceed. She knew that to return to Storybrooke she would need to find another portal. Unfortunately she hadn't spotted any stores advertising magical top hats or an old woman selling portal beans. Neal had told her that Gold's castle was still full of magical objects and she wondered how she might get there. The passage of time was beginning to grate on her, every minute away another minute for the Snow Queen to hurt the people she loved. She needed to get home; fast. She stared out at the water, wishing a certain pirate would come sailing into port with a magic bean. Like he had that fateful day in Storybrooke.

The sun is setting and the bustle at the harbor is dying down. The sailors leaving their ships for the warmth of the taverns. Emma hears a shout from a nearby ship.

"Bo'sun!" It's only one word but Emma knows that voice. Her head snaps in it's direction.

"Killian." she whispers.

Her eyes fall upon the unmistakable shape of "The Jolly Roger" it's yellow and black paint fresh and gleaming in the sun. And there standing on her gangplank was her Captain. Dressed once again in his pirate clothes; all black with a red vest. His long leather coat swooping as he turns back toward the deck.

Emma's heart stutters and she begins to rush along the pier. His name forming into a shout on her lips. But before she can speak she hears another voice calling.

"Killian!"

Emma looks and sees a tall woman, with riotous, raven hair and a long colorful jacket of her own, striding across the deck. She is smiling a crooked smile that Emma knows all too well, has seen it on her son's face.

Emma stops dead in her tracks. The woman reaches out to hand Killian a small pouch. And with a jolt Emma realizes it is his left hand, no hook in sight. He gives the woman a devastating grin and pulls her into his arms. His lips capturing hers in a long, fiery kiss that has more than a few of his crew whistling and hollering in appreciation. And if Emma wasn't sure before, she is positive now, that the woman in her pirate's arms is Milah.

.-.

._.

.~.

**Author's Note: I blame paradisdesbilles (now ofswansandsnowflakes) over on Tumblr for this. She was talking about Milah and Emma and I couldn't get it out of my head. This will be a short multi-chapter so follow if you want to see what happens next. **


	2. Confounded Out of Hand

_Every moment of my life from now until I die_  
><em>I will think or dream of you and fail to understand<em>  
><em>How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand<em>

_:-:-:-:_

Her brain skips like a broken record on the thought.

Milah. His Milah.

A woman shrouded in mystery.

Milah.

A name stamped on the forearm of her pirate.

Milah.

An unknowable ghost that Killian had clung to for hundreds of years.

Now she was no longer just a name, just a story. Milah was flesh and blood and she was embracing Killian. Jealousy stirs in Emma's belly and rejection clenches her heart.

A loud, rich, laugh bubbles out of Killian as he pulls away from the kiss. The sound transfixes Emma. It seems so much lighter, so free and easy, so different. She watches as they stay wrapped in each other, smiling and talking. Then Killian kisses her one more time before turning away, his smile wide and his swagger more exaggerated than usual. He looks towards Emma and she tenses in anticipation of the moment when he sees her. His eyes sweep right over her; not lingering for a second. The wind rushes from her lungs, and she feels like she just took a punch to the gut. He turns and begins to walk away from her; a small crowd of pirates following in his wake. His laugh sounds above his crew as he strides towards the taverns. Then, as if being pulled by a string, her body jerks forward and follows him.

Emma thinks vaguely of confronting him and asking, no demanding, that he explain what the hell is going on. But then she realizes what his explanation might include and she finds she isn't eager to have that conversation. She doesn't want to be told that he still loves Milah, that he wants to be with Milah and that whatever they had didn't compare to his hundreds year attachment to his first love.

Emma is so lost in her thoughts and self-pity that she runs right into a short man walking in the opposite direction.

"Sorry." she mumbles and looks down at the man. Her eyes widen in shock "Smee?"

Smee takes a step back. "Uh. Yes. Do I know you?"

She notices his clothes look a little nicer than normal. "But. Why aren't you with Kill…I mean Captain Hook?"

"Captain Who? You must have me confused with someone else. Excuse me."

Emma steps aside as Smee rushes away. Bewildered she turns back and sees Killian's crew disappearing into a tavern. She glances at the name "The Mermaid" and comprehension flashes through her brain like lightning.

The Jolly Roger, Milah, his red vest, his hand, Smee not with his Captain and the unlikely name of that tavern. Emma wasn't just in the Enchanted Forest; she was 200 some odd years in the past. A feeling of cold dread washes over her. She didn't need Henry's storybook to tell her what was going to happen tonight.

Killian had never told her the full story of how he lost his hand to Rumplestilskin and Emma had never wanted to dig up the painful memory. But ever since the beanstalk she had been curious. Her curiosity was sated one night at The Rabbit Hole, just after returning from New York. She ran into the former First Mate of The Jolly Roger at the bar. Smee was very talkative and more than willing to tell stories about his Captain in exchange for alcohol. It was through Smee that she had learned how Milah had met Kilian, how she had died, and even how Killian had come to know a young Neal in Neverland. Smee, relished telling the tale and had a keen eye for details, like the names of taverns.

From Smee's stories Emma guessed that tonight Killian would run into Rumplestilskin on his way back to the ship and tomorrow he would lose his love and his hand. She thinks of his broad smile and deep laugh on the ship and realizes that tomorrow they would be obliterated; replaced by a thin smirk and a cruel chuckle. Killian Jones was about to become Captain Hook. And even though it all happened hundreds of years ago Emma feels her heart break and she is seized by a mad desire to warn him. To do what she knows she shouldn't, change the course of his life and save him the pain of losing his love, of turning into a man consumed by revenge.

She approaches the tavern and looks through the window. She sees him laughing and drinking with his crew at a central table. There are no bar wenches surrounding him this time but he looks happier than did in that other tavern, hundreds of years in his future. Emma feels a weird prickle on her skin and her eyes are drawn to a dark corner.

She gasps. There, at a far table, sits Mr. Gold. His skin is a bit less sparkly then when Emma last saw him in the Enchanted Forest but it is him just the same. She watches the predatory way he examines Killian and she realizes that it is too late to stop their meeting. They hadn't met by accident as Smee said, Gold had orchestrated the entire event.

"I do hope you don't fancy yourself in love with him." Emma jumps at the voice. A soft, feminine lilt with a hard edge. She turns to see Milah standing five feet away her hands on her hips, a look of sympathy in her eyes. Emma is too shocked to do anything but stare.

Up close she can see that Milah is wearing leather pants and a leather vest, a plain sword strapped to her side, and a large necklace drawing attention to her chest. She can also see that Milah is beautiful, with kind, pale, blue eyes that are sparkling in the light shining from the tavern windows. She is older than Emma expected and she wonders at the age gap between her and Killian. Not that she is one to judge considering the hundreds of years age gap in her two serious relationships.

"I saw you. At the docks. Staring at him with moony eyes. Following him." Milah takes a step closer and Emma can sense the strength and confidence radiating off her. Her voice isn't possessive or angry; she isn't jealous or worried. She sounds almost as if she pities Emma. "Let me save you some time. He's not interested."

Milah doesn't wait for a response but strides toward the tavern door.

"No. Wait." Emma cries before she can think.

Milah turns towards her with a raised eyebrow. In Smee's story Rumplestilskin didn't know Milah was alive. If Milah hadn't followed Emma she wouldn't be here; which means she wasn't meant to go into that tavern.

"You…uh…you can't go in there."

Milah rolls her eyes and places her hand on the door, uninterested in listening to strangers on the street.

"Rumple is in there." Emma blurts the only thing she thinks will stop the woman. And it does stop her, it stops her cold. Her face drains of color.

"What did you say?" she demands, the kindness gone.

"Rumplestilskin, your husband, is in there." Emma replies slowly wondering vaguely if she is doing even more damage to the timeline.

"How do you know that?

"I…um…" Emma has no ready answer. Milah, her eyes flashing, draws her sword and points it at Emma.

"Who the hell are you?"

Emma's eyes dart down to the polished metal and she forces herself not to take a step back. "Whoa. Slow down sister. I am just trying to help."

Milah's eyes narrow but she doesn't lower her sword. "Not good enough. I caught you following my Captain. You know about a husband I haven't seen in almost a decade. So I ask again, who are you?"

Emma is struck by how fierce this woman is and she is impressed.

"Emma."

"Okay Emma. How do you know about me and Rumple?"

Emma takes a deep breath trying to decide what she can say to make Milah lower the sword and keep the timeline from imploding.

"I…I can't tell you that. Just trust me, I am a friend. And I am telling you that if you go in there Rumplestilskin will kill you."

Milah starts to laugh and she drops her sword to her side. It's not the reaction Emma is expecting. She crinkles her forehead. "Whats so funny?"

Milah shakes her head and her laugh subsides. "Rumple! Rumple couldn't kill anyone. He is a coward." Milah practically spits out the last word.

"A lot has changed since you left him. He is the Dark One now."

Milah's eyes bulge "What? Impossible!"

"I'm sorry but it's true. He has magic, powerful magic. He became the Dark One to protect your son."

"Baelfire." she murmurs. Emma nods her own mind filling with images of Neal.

They are silent, each lost in sad contemplation. Killian's laugh breaks over them; echoing from the tavern. Emma turns, her eyes drawn to him. She is struck again by how carefree and happy he seems.

"You know him." It isn't a question. Emma looks up and sees Milah looking between Emma and Killian.

"Yeah. Well no…actually…we haven't met."

Milah's eyes narrow, unconvinced. Emma's stomach picks that moment to growl.

"Are you hungry?"

Emma realizes it's been hours since she ate that pop tart. Another growl of her stomach answers for her.

Milah nods. "Come with me. There is more than one tavern in this town. I will pay."

"Oh. You don't have to do that." Emma protests; aware of the danger of spending more time with her.

"I insist. And besides you can repay me with a story."

A half hour later Emma is finishing off her soup in a dimly lit, sparsely filled, tavern a few streets down from "The Mermaid". Milah hasn't spoken to her, merely observing while they ate. Emma prefers the quiet, her mind working overtime on how she should handle this situation. The last time she was in the past Killian had been adamant about not interfering and keeping a low profile. Emma knows that small changes could have dire consequences. But she also wonders how much damage she could do to the timeline by telling Milah the truth. After all the woman was going to die in the morning. The thought that this beautiful, strong, courageous, and kind woman was living through her last hours, made Emma's heart ache. She wanted to find a way to save her life. But this wasn't like the last time, Milah wasn't Marian. She died in Killian's arms and there was no way to change that without changing everything that came after.

"So." Milah's smooth voice breaks into her thoughts. "Emma. Have you decided what story you are going to tell me? Or perhaps you could just tell me the truth."

Emma pushes away her soup. She appreciates Milah's honesty and feels compelled to be honest in return.

"Look I can't give you the answers you want. Just know that I am only trying to help you and Killian."

Emma looks up and is shocked to see Milah's eyes shining with moisture in the low light. Emma reaches out her hand wanting to offer comfort but Milah jerks away. She gives her a glare that has Emma shrinking in her seat.

"How long?" the words come through Milah's gritted teeth.

"What?"

"How long have you been his whore?"

"Whoa! I am not Killian's…We haven't even…I mean. I am not his…He LOVES you! Milah he would never…" Milah held up her hand and Emma quieted immediately.

"Stop! You say you don't know Killian. But I never told you his name, or my name. You know about Rumple, about Baelfire, who else but Killian could have told you about them? And I SAW the way you looked at him on the docks and outside the tavern. You love him." Milah's voice begins to break "If you aren't his wench then…does he…are you my replacement?" A tear slides down her face as she lowers her head, unable to look at Emma.

Emma feels a rush of guilt and shame for making Milah doubt Killian's love. She can't let this woman go to her grave doubting. Emma can see only one way to convince her of Killian's devotion. She doesn't stop to think of the consequences.

"Milah. I swear to you on my son's life that the Killian sitting in "The Mermaid" has never met me."

Milah raises her head a look of contempt curling her lips. But Emma continues speaking in a calm and steady voice. "He hasn't met me but he will meet me, in the future."

-.-

~.~

_'_

**Authors Note: Thanks for the follows and favs guys. Put this out a bit early because I know I need something to distract me from that episode! I know it's all a bit wibbly, wobbly, timey, wimey. But that is on purpose! Shout out to carmi-believes-in-love for pumping me up on this! Let me know your thoughts! And as always thanks for reading!**


	3. Written in the Stars

_Is it written in the stars_

_Are we paying for some crime_

_Is that all that we are good for_

_Just a stretch of mortal time_

_:-:-:-:-:_

"The future?" Milah's raises her eyebrows.

"I know. It sounds crazy. It is crazy. I fell through a magic portal in the future and ended up here. That's how I know all these things because it's history for me. And that's how I can tell you that Killian loves you. You are the love of his life and he would never cheat on you. Did you see him in the tavern? He wasn't even looking at other girls. You are his everything."

Milah considers Emma for a long moment, her eyes dry and calculating. "And in this future. I am dead?" her voice is even, as if she is trying to work out a puzzle and not her own demise.

Emma considers denying it but suddenly realizes that she doesn't want to. She wants to tell Milah everything.

"Yes you are dead. How did you know?"

"It's obvious isn't it? You are adamant that Killian loves me and yet it's clear you are involved with him. The only possibility is that I am no longer there." There is a pause and then she speaks again. "So if you are here now, does that mean you have changed things? I mean you said that Rumple would kill me if I went into that tavern but I didn't go in because of you."

Emma shakes her head. "You weren't supposed to be at that tavern. You were only there because you followed me. You were supposed to be on the ship catching Smee when he was snooping around The Jolly Roger." Emma breathes in sharply. "Shit!" She stands, knocking her chair to the ground with a crash. "We have to go get Smee!" She rushes for the door, ignoring the startled looks of the other patrons.

"Why?" Milah asks as she follows. "What's so important about him?"

"He has the magic bean!" They exit the tavern and hurry down the street towards the docks. "You need the bean to trade for Killian's life. And without the bean Killian can't get to Neverland." Emma walks quickly, her frustration at her own stupidity driving her forward. She can't believe that she forgot about Smee. She was so busy dealing with Milah she failed to get her back to the right place and time. It was like trying to get her parents together all over again.

They arrive at the pier and Milah takes the lead, expertly guiding them towards the Jolly Roger. The full moon has risen casting a pale silver glow over the silent ships. It's easy to see by the moonlight and Emma's panic subsides when she spots Smee's squat figure near the gangplank.

"There." she whispers and points.

Milah strides forward, unsheathing her sword quietly. She sneaks up right behind him and prods his back. Smee tenses.

"My dear if you wanted a tour all you had to do was ask." Milah pushes him forward with the point of her sword and calls "Jas! Get out here!"

A tall young man with long black hair appears on deck. "Take this skulking thief to the brig."

"I am not a thief!" Smee protests as the sailor advances on him.

"And search him. Bring me what you find."

"Yes milady." Jas grabs the protesting Smee and disappears below deck.

Emma approaches from her hiding place in the shadows. A grin of approval on her face.

"Nice! "

Milah sheaths her sword and smiles back. "Come. Let's have a drink."

She turns and strides up the gangplank, Emma trails behind. It's weird being on the Jolly Roger again. It seems the same despite being hundreds of years younger than when she last stood on its deck. They enter the captain's quarters and Milah turns up the lamps hanging from the ceiling. The room fills with a soft yellow glow. Emma looks around and immediately notices the wider bed in the left corner. She remembered it being a single bed but it made sense that when Milah was on the ship it had been larger. She takes in the rest of the cabin and notices other clues of Milah's presence. Her clothes in the closet. Her jewelry alongside the books. Her sketchpad and charcoal on the small writing desk. A few drawings tacked against the wall.

"What would you like?" Emma breaks off her examination of the room and turns towards Milah's expectant face.

"You mean you have something other than rum?" Emma smirks.

Milah smiles. "I gather Killian still likes rum then?"

"Oh yes. Never goes anywhere without it."

"Well we have whiskey and a wine we picked up today." Milah holds up both bottles.

"Wine. Please."

As Milah busies herself with the wine Emma wanders over to examine the drawings on the wall. The drawings are very good, with precise shading and a real ability to convey the emotion of the subject. There is a picture of Killian with laughing eyes and a broad grin. There is a self portrait of Milah and Emma wonders if Killian asked her to draw it. There is a picture of a young, dark haired boy that reminds Emma of Henry and she knows it is Neal. She is reminded of a cave in Neverland with white chalk drawings and Killian telling her that Neal got his love of drawing from his mother.

Milah approaches and offers Emma her glass. She takes it and gestures to the drawings.

"These are very good."

"Thank you."

They both take sips and look at the drawings.

There is a knock at the door.

"Enter."

The young dark haired sailor climbs down the ladder.

"This was all he had on him milady." He deposits a small brown leather satchel on the table.

"That will be all." Milah waves him away and he scurries back up the ladder.

Milah turns back to the drawings and her eyes linger on the portrait of her son.

"You know Baelfire. In the future I mean. You know my son."

Emma gives a little smile. Milah was a very perceptive woman. "I did." Emma feels a strange need to tell Milah all about Neal, to help her get to know the son she will never see again. "Would…uh…would you like me to tell you about him?"

A hopeful smile crosses her face and she gestures to the chairs. "Please. I would love that."

So Emma tells her everything she knows about Neal's life. Things he told her, things she learned from Henry, and Killian, stories she heard from Tinkerbelle, and Wendy. First she explains Neverland and how it affected Neal's and Killian's ages. That leads to some confusion but they sort it out. She emphasis his kindness, his courage, his ingenuity in being the only Lost Boy to escape the island. She tells her about their first meeting, having to pause and explain the concept of a car. It doesn't seem to bother Milah that Neal became a thief; in fact she looks a little proud. She tells Milah about how they fell in love and it's the first time she has really told the story to anyone.

"I think he really loved me. I think he wanted to stay with me. But…" Emma stares at her empty glass. Milah rises, grabs the bottle and refills it. "Well. Someone convinced him that we couldn't be together and I guess…I guess his faith in us wasn't strong enough."

"Why couldn't you be together?"

Emma sighs. "Now that IS a long story!"

Milah doesn't press her and after a moment of silence she asks. "You said you had a son. Is that…is he Killian's?"

Emma shakes her head. "Oh no! He is Neal's. I..uh..I got pregnant before we split-up." Emma doesn't feel the need to mention her time in jail, or that Neal didn't know about Henry for eleven years.

"I'm a grandmother?" A warm, thoughtful smile blooms on Milah's face.

Suddenly Emma is telling her about Henry with all the love and enthusiasm of a mother. Then Milah starts sharing her own stories about Neal's childhood and Emma can see how much she loves him and how much their separation has hurt her. And Emma doesn't ask why she left but Milah tells her anyway. She tells her of her misery living with Rumple. How they slowly descended into poverty because few people would buy from the village coward. The way friends she had grown up with treated her with contempt because her husband came home and theirs didn't. How she had begged him to leave, to start over somewhere new. How her life was full of black despair.

"I was miserable. I would escape to the tavern to drown my sorrows. Men are always quick to buy a pretty woman a drink. That's where I met Killian. He was like a bright torch in a pitch black cave." Milah pauses her mind clearly full of that moment. She breaths a sigh "I begged him to let me sail with him. He eventually agreed. He told me later that he didn't expect me to stay. He thought I would get homesick and return to my family. He didn't know that I was already in love with him." Milah offered up a sad smile and finished off the rest of her wine. "I shouldn't have left Bae. Killian is always offering to go and get him. But…I…I…can't face him. I don't want to see the hatred, the disappointment in his eyes. What I did…abandoning my son…it's unforgivable."

Emma doesn't know what to say and so she grabs the bottle and refills Milah's glass.

"My first meeting with Killian went rather differently."

Milah arches her eyebrow "Really?"

Emma doesn't mention Cora or Killian's revenge quest. But she does tell her about catching him in a lie and tying him to a tree.

"I told him if he didn't tell me the truth I would leave him to the ogres. That got him talking real fast."

"I am sure it did. Killian is terrified of ogres! "

Emma's eyes grow wide. "I didn't know that!"

Milah giggles and nods. "He and Liam were chased by one when they were lads. They almost died."

"Liam. That's Killian's brother right? Did you know him?"

"No. He past years before I met Killian. Some of the crew knew him though. They say he was a good Captain, and an honorable man. But Killian doesn't talk about him much. I think it's too painful."

Emma nods. "Well that hasn't changed." Emma thinks about how little she knows about Killian's beginnings.

"He will open up. If you ask, he will tell you." Milah assures her before breaking into a smile."Did he ever tell you about the time we fought a kraken?"

"No."

Milah launches into a long tale about their swashbuckling adventures that has Emma giggling at the end. Emma responds by telling Milah about climbing the beanstalk with Killian. She makes sure to emphasize his flirting and innuendos and Milah laughs.

"And you just left him there?"

Emma shrugs. "He was a pirate. I couldn't trust him. Besides Anton let him go, eventually."

"I wager he was impressed. He always appreciates a woman that can hold her own. That was probably when he started to fall in love with you."

"Uh. No. He was pretty furious with me actually."

"If you say so. But I know Killian…" Milah trails off and offers a wink. Emma doesn't want to correct her. She doesn't want to explain how different Killian was then, how his revenge consumed him, twisted him into a pale version of his true self.

There is a long silence and Emma listens to the lap of water against the ship. She notices that the moon has moved, it's light now beaming through the windows. She thinks vaguely of leaving; she shouldn't be here when Killian returns.

"Tell me what's so important about the magic bean?" Milah motions to Smee's satchel.

Emma has been waiting for this question, been wondering how to avoid telling Milah about her imminent death. She chose her words very carefully. "Tonight Rumplestilskin will challenge Killian to a duel at dawn."

"Well that is dramatic, isn't it."

"Yeah, well when you see him you will understand. He has quite the flair for the dramatic. But that isn't what's important. What's important is that you show up and stop the duel and offer to trade Killian's life for the bean."

"And that works? Rumple will make a deal?"

Emma looks away as she nods. "He wants the bean more than anything."

Milah thinks for a moment. "You aren't telling me everything."

Emma shakes her head, not trusting her own voice. She realizes what a bad idea it was to spend time with this woman. To hear her stories, to swap jokes about the man they both love. The desire to save her is so strong; Emma bites her cheek to stop the words from pouring out.

"Why won't you tell me?" Milah asks but doesn't wait for an answer. "Is it because I die tomorrow?"

Emma's eyes fly to hers and her look must be comical because Milah chuckles. "How did you?" Emma starts.

"It wasn't terribly difficult to work out. What with the warnings about Rumple killing me. Plus the way you look at me. It's obvious I am not long for this world."

Emma bites her lip. "You could, you could change that." She stares at her hands, speaking in a rush. Words she had been thinking all night tumbling from her tongue. "You have the bean. When Killian comes back you can run away, take a portal to Neverland. Rumple won't follow you there. Neal…Baelfire will be there soon, you could be a family."

Emma dares to look up. Milah is smiling gently at her.

"I could get my happily ever after you mean?"

"Not just you. But Killian and your son also. It isn't fair what happened to them. They deserve a happy ending."

"And what about you? What about your son?"

"I was thinking you could make sure Neal comes to my world at the right time. Make sure that I still meet him. I could tell you everything. And…"

Milah shakes her head. "It is a tempting offer; to cheat death. But I have had a good life Emma. I have regrets but these last years with Killian…I have already had my happy ending. I won't take yours. And I won't risk my grandson never being born."

Emma lets out a sigh. She is relieved that Milah has refused the offer. Part of her wants to argue, to tell Milah all the details she left out in the stories. How Killian becomes dark and twisted, how Neal suffered on Neverland and barely got to know his son. But another part doesn't want anything to change because no matter how long and twisted the path Killian is about to take it leads him to her. No matter what Neal goes through and will eventually do to her it results in Henry.

She holds Milah's eyes. "Thank you."

Milah gives her a smile and pats her hand. There is nothing more to say and Emma takes her leave quickly. Milah gives her some coins and tells her where she can find a bed for the night. Emma finds her way easily and despite the lumpy mattress she falls to sleep almost immediately.

:-:-:-:-:-:

_Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide_

_No escape, no change of heart, no anyplace to hide_

_:_:_:_:_:_:_

She wakes well before dawn. Her dreams too vivid and her anxiety too strong for sleep. She paces the floorboards and when that does nothing to alleviate her nerves she leaves the room. The streets are quiet and grey. A seagull's cry echoes in the stillness. Emma pauses at the door not knowing which direction to turn. In the pre-dawn light she recognizes the street, she is near the alley where she first arrived. She turns towards it only taking a few steps before she hears rushing feet behind her. She turns to see Milah approaching.

"Milah! Shouldn't you be…"

"I am on my way now." She cuts Emma off and holds up two thick letters. "Will you make sure they get these?" Emma looks down and sees "Killian" and "Henry" in flowing script.

"Of course."

"Is he happy?" Milah's voice sounds anxious.

Emma opens her mouth and then closes it. She thinks about Killian and wonders if he is happy. When they are together he smiles and laughs. Lately especially he seems more light hearted, more ready with a joke or a grin. And yet there are times she catches him looking out towards the harbor and she knows he is thinking of the Jolly Roger. There are times when she catches him staring at his right forearm and she knows he is remembering Milah. There are times he seems wrapped in a shadow of self-loathing and she knows he is cursing his past choices. Emma knows he is much happier than the man she met in the Enchanted Forest but he isn't always happy. Perhaps, she thinks, he is as happy as a man with his history can ever be.

"He wasn't happy. For a long time after your death he was miserable. But I think he is happy now."

"With you?"

Emma squirms. "Ya. I don't know- maybe."

Milah smiles at her evasive response. "Good. As long as he is happy."

They stare at each other awkwardly. Milah is turning to leave when a different voice breaks through the morning air.

"Swan!? Emma?"

"Killian!" she calls back. Emma grabs Milah's hand and pulls her to the voice coming from the alley. But before they can round the corner Milah pulls them up short.

"I don't think this is a good idea. I am dead. I…" but whatever argument she is going to make dies on her lips as Killian's voice sounds from around the corner.

"Love, where are you?"

Emma turns, blocking Milah with her body, just as Killian turns onto the street.

The worried look on his face evaporates into a smile and he closes the distance between them in a sprint.

"Emma! Gods!" He he takes her in his arms and Emma senses the moment he notices Milah. She feels his entire body go rigid. A strangled cry falls from his lips. Emma steps aside so he can go to her but Killian seems frozen in place.

"Milah." he breathes. His eyes flick to Emma in shock and confusion.

"Time travel." she explains.

"Hello Killian." Milah's eyes also dart to Emma; asking permission. Emma gives a slight nod and Milah steps toward him.

The movement seems to rouse Killian and he steps forward, gathering her in his arms. Emma looks on, tears in her eyes. Unlike yesterday she doesn't feel even a trace of jealousy, only a deep sadness and anger at how unfair the world can be.

Killian pulls back his eyes full of tears. His hand caresses her face. "Milah. I…Your dea..."

But she doesn't let him finish. She places a finger to his lips. "Shh…I know. I know."

After a long moment Killian looks around for Emma. He reaches a hand out for her and Emma steps forward and takes it. He pulls her forward and she is surprised at being included.

"This is Emma Swan." he speaks with an eagerness and pride that sends the tears already teetering in her eyes over the edge.

Milah lets out a high laugh and wipes at her own tears. "Yes. Captain. We have met."

Killian smiles back. He opens his mouth to speak but the words never come because just then a yell and the sound of clanging metal echoes from a nearby street.

Milah's eyes find Emma's and they both know it is time to go. Killian catches their look and comprehension dawns in his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no,no" He grabs Milah and pulls her back into his arms, holding on for dear life. The clang of swords is interrupted by a crash of wooden barrels. Milah places her hands on his shoulder. "I have to go. I have to save him. To save you!"

Killian shakes his head "No!"

MIlah grasps his face and pulls him to her lips for a gentle kiss. "I love you Kililan. But you have to let me go."

The sound of the sword fight stops and Emma worries that it might already be to late. She steps forward and places a hand on his arm. Killian heaves a sigh and releases her. "I love you."

MIlah shoots him a smile and turns to Emma. "Take care of him."

Emma entertwines her fingers with Killian's and nods. "Always."

With a last brilliant smile, Milah turns and runs away, disappearing down a side street.

They don't speak and in a few moments they hear her voice ring out "STOP!"

A shudder passes through Killian and Emma knows he is reliving these moments in his memory.

"We should go." she says as she tugs him back toward the alley. They turn the corner and Emma is surprised to see Elsa's watery image surrounded by a blue rectangle in the middle of the alley. At the sight of them Elsa's eyes light up and she motions for them to come forward. Emma can see her lips move but there is no sound.

Emma turns to Killian but his eyes are unfocused and far away. "Hey." she says as she squeezes his hand. "There is still time. We can save her, we can change the past. We have done it before."

He shakes his head and squeezes back. Then pulls her in for an embrace. "No love. We can't change my past without affecting your future."

"I…" her tears begin to flow again. She doesn't want to lose him but she won't let herself be selfish. "I want you to be happy."

He raises his hand to wipe her cheeks and he gives her a small smile. "I am happy, now."

Emma feels a surge of warmth in her heart so painful and so bright she is sure he can see it beaming from her eyes. She smiles back. "Good. Now let's go home."

Emma waits to give him Milah's letter and when she does they read it together.

:-:

:_:

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update. I almost split this into two chapters but thought you would probably prefer to have one long late chapter with resolution! I am super nervous about the ending. So please tell me your thoughts and feelings on it! As always thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I loved writing this little insight into Milah.**


End file.
